


Love it or leave it

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, My fix it fic, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: My own fix it ficVic is still grieving over Lucas and she’ realizes she’s moving on too fast





	Love it or leave it

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be Okay with this new Vic Jackson storyline it shouldn’t even be happening but I still want Vic to grieve properly I did include our classic Vic shes 100% real and honest

“Why babe what’s wrong?”Jackson asked Vic becoming worried 

“Slightly overwhelmed”Vic couldn’t deny the feelings of guilt and anxiety she was feeling over her deceased fiancé 

“You okay?“Jackson sounded worried 

“I should be asking you that”Vic rose a brow to him 

“Kind of scared”Jackson opened up 

“Why Jackson?”Vic says as they sat down at heir reserved table 

“Silly thoughts”Jackson responds 

“Why are they silly ?”Vic asked him 

“Thoughts about you leaving me”Jackson revealed to her 

“Actually your thoughts are right”Vic turned the table on her new boyfriend 

“Wait What?”Jackson’s voice rose slightly his brows going up as his eyes widened 

“I can’t do this I’m not ready to be with anyone again I thought I was ready but I’m not”Vic says to him 

“This isn’t like you”Jackson lamented 

“I lost the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with put yourself in my shoes”Vic stares at him 

“This isn’t the Vic I fell in love with”Jackson looks surprised despite his confusion over the change in Vic’s personality

“This is me love it or leave it”Vic rolled her eyes she wasn’t in the mood for his BS

“You’re a completely different person now”Jackson scoffed 

“You know what Jackson I changed myself because that's what I thought I had to do”Vic didn’t hold back with her honesty 

”Hold on I never asked you to change“Jackson held up his hands

“I have to be perfect to fit in your world”Vic says 

“Is this because I wanted you to meet my mother?”Jackson asked sounding irritated 

“It’s more than that you have high expectations and I can’t be the happy go lucky person you want me to be”Vic tells him 

”You need to forget Lucas he's gone”Jacksn said coldly 

Vic wouldn't let his snarky remark fly ”Dont you dare talk about the love of my life that way”

”So are you gonna keep moping around?”Jackson replied arms crossed 

”This whatever the hell were doing is done”Vic rose her voice

“I was only with you to make Maggie jealous”Jackson revealed to her before slowly grabbing his leather jacket and heading out the door

“You’ve got some nerve”Vic yelled out as Jackson stopped to glare at her 

”Trav can you come here uh I broke up with Jackson he was being a total jerk and he stormed off leaving me during our date”Vic tells him holding up the phone 

“I’m on my way”Travis said through the speaker option on her phone 

“I’ll just wait here”Vic mumbled out

“If he wasn’t already gone I’d be beating his ass for you”Travis sounded angry thinking about Jackson

“I don’t want you to get in trouble for me Trav”Vic says


End file.
